Fire Release
'Description' Fire Release (火遁, Katon) is one of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the Fire Release jutsu you can take. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Fire Release: Flaming Sparrows - The user exhales releasing numerous, high speed embers that fly forward at target. Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique - This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. The volley functions as a single unit and single attack. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. Fire Style: Dragon's Breath Jutsu - This fire jutsu covers the users' fist in a cloak of fire. The fire can then be used as a sort of short ranged flamethrower, or if it comes into contact with something (or someone), the user can choose to let the flames engulf the target. Fire Release: Flamethrower - The user sprays fire out of there mouth, creating a continuous spray of fire. The more chakra added to the technique, the larger the radius of the flame will be. The flame is directed by the direction of the mouth. Fire Release: Combustion Blast - The user extends one of their arms and launches a scorching fireball traveling at tremendous speed. If the fireball hits something flammable, like flesh or wood, the material will burst into flame. Fire Release: Molten Fist - A high temperature punch that surrounds the user's fist and augments his/her normal strength, and a fist shaped fire leaves the hand after the initial punch. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Exploding Flame Shot - By creating a spark from their hands, this technique allows the user to throw multiple balls of flames, which are able to either cause fiery explosions on impact or set the target on fire. The multiple balls work as a single unit and single attack. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet - The user kneads their chakra into flames, which are then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon. Since the art of having the flames obey the user's will is outrageously difficult, its mastery is restricted to a limited number of skillful shinobi. The flames are divided to launch a left side, right side, and frontal assault in all three directions at once, turning the enemy into ash in a matter of seconds. Fire Release: Great Dragon Technique - The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. Fire Release: Strong Flame Rasengan - The user creates a normal Rasengan, then spews fire onto it, causing it to turn black and be surrounded by a ring of flames. He then hits the opponent, causing a blazing maelstrom of fire, reducing the opponent to ashes. (This requires chakra manipulation RU to make any rasengan derived abilities) Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater - The user slams their fist into the ground crushing the earth underneath them, then releasing fire chakra into the ground which seeks the enemy and explodes underneath their feet. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work - The user fires a small fireball that erupts into a giant fire-storm after making contact with a surface, causing widespread destruction to the area. Since the flames travel along the ground, and cover such a wide area this is a difficult technique to evade. Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames, which covers an expansive range as well, which makes this technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson - The user unleashes a volley of shuriken with one hand, and at the same time, exhales fire-infused chakra onto them in order to increase the weapons' destructive potential by making them capable of inflicting severe burns upon direct contact with either the intended victim, or any other object caught within their trajectories. Due to the chakra-based nature of the flames that surround them, the shuriken will continue to burn after impact, regardless of the flammability of the object that they ultimately collide with. 'Known Users' * Allen Walker * Hanako Amagawa * Kaieru Kenshin * Nokobi Uchiha * Nui Uchiha * Osamu Kototori * Shinji Uchiha * Ryuu Uzumaki * Takumi Hayashi * Ying Yue Suzuki * Hokaru Uchiha [Upgrade Category:Rank Upgrade